Peppa's Super Bowl LII
(Peppa and George are playing Mario Kart 8 together in the living room.) Peppa: Who threw that blue shell? George: wasn't me (Peppa is playing as Pink Gold Peach and George is playing as Tanooki Maro. They are doing the course Thwomp Ruins) George: Yes, first place! Peppa: Well done, George (Then, Daddy Pig comes by) Daddy Pig: Hey you two, you excited for tonight? George: Yes! It's the Super Bowl! I look forward to those every year! Daddy Pig: Yes and this year, we're going over to Granny and Grandpa's house to watch it! George: I'm so excited! Peppa: Me too George: Peppa, who fo you want to win Eagles or Patriots? Peppa: Hmm, I think I'll go with the Eagles George: Same for me, besides, the Patriots won last year Peppa: Yeah, that's true (Later, Peppa is in her room watching TV while talking to Suzy Sheep on the phone) Peppa: (on phone) So yeah, hopefully it will be a great game (Then, Daddy Pig comes in her and Lola's room) Daddy Pig: Peppa, it's time to get ready to go over to Granny and Grandpa's house! Peppa: (on phone) Sorry, Suzy. Gotta go.(To Daddy Pig) Ok Dad. (Peppa puts on her shoes and brushes her ears) Daddy Pig: Ok, you 3 ready? George: Yes, but where's Mummy? Daddy Pig: She's at work so she won't be joining us Peppa: Ok (Peppa carries Lola and they all head to the car.) Daddy Pig: Peppa, buckle Lola's seat belt Peppa: Ok (to Lola) Lola, are you excited to see Granny and Grandpa? Lola: (giggles) (Peppa buckles Lola's seat belt and gets in the car.) Daddy Pig: Ok, let's go (They head off. 10 minutes later, they arrive at Granny and Grandpa's house.) George: I'll knock! (Knocks on door) (Door opens) Granny Pig: Oh, hello everyone! Come in! Peppa: Hi Granny! Granny Pig: Hello Peppa, George, and Lola! (Grandpa Pig is in the kitchen) Grandpa Pig: Hello everyone! George: Hi Grandpa! Who are rooting for? Grandpa Pig: Hmm, good question George, I think the Patriots should win. George: But they won last year Grandpa Pig: (chuckles) I'm just kidding George George: (chuckles) (Later, the game is just about to start) Peppa: Daddy, who's singing the National Anthem? Daddy Pig: Her name is Pink. Peppa: What a cool name (Then, the game begins. Grandpa Pig, George, and Daddy Pig sitting while Peppa plays with Lola. Peppa: Where's Lola? Peekaboo! Lola: (laughs) Peppa: Peekaboo! Lola: (laughs) Peppa: Ok, let's do Pat a cake. Ready? (Peppa grabs Lola's hands) Peppa: ♪Pat a cake, Pat a cake, baker's man. Bake me a cake as fast as you can. Roll it, Pat it, mark it with an L. Put it in the oven for Lola and me!♪ Lola: (giggles) Grandpa Pig: Ooh, touchdown baby! George: Yes!!! Peppa: Did the Eagles score a touchdown? Daddy Pig: They sure did Peppa: That's good to know (Later, the game still continues) George: Come on come on, Yes!!! Daddy Pig: Woo! Peppa: Awesome! (So they all continue to watch the game. Everyone also loved the commercials. Couple hours later, the game was over.) George: THEY WON, THEY WON!!! All: Yay!!! George: Eagles I'm so proud of you! Daddy Pig: Ok, we must get going. Peppa and George have school in the morning Peppa: Goodbye Grandpa! George: I had fun! Grandpa Pig: I'm glad you did Daddy Pig: Up you go Lola. (To Grandpa) Alright, see you later! Grandpa Pig: See you guys! Thanks for coming! (They all get in the car and head off) George: I'm so happy that the Eagles won! Peppa: Yeah, what a great game￼ ￼ Category:Arissa123's 2018 Pages